


Nico x Diluc (simp symphony)

by Jessicainnit2



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Save Me, Simp, diluchot, idkwhyididthishonestly, joke, rail me diluc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicainnit2/pseuds/Jessicainnit2
Summary: Nico is just your average 15 year old boy he is known to be a simp for diluc, he wants him to rail him, but diluc already knows this and wants to have some fun with it.
Relationships: Diluc/nico
Comments: 1





	Nico x Diluc (simp symphony)

It was the average day in dawn winery, Diluc was currently testing out some new wine ideas suggested by his co-workers, as he was finishing up he noticed traveller sitting on a table on the other side of the room, but he was with someone. This man was tall and lanky his eyes brown somewhat hazel looking, smooth black hair and the weirdest smile but, beggars can’t be choosers lol, anyway moving on, diluc walked up to their table, his seemingly polite demenor scared traveller as he stood up and immediately greeted him, “Any trouble in mondstadt recently? Can’t have people knowing my identity can we?” Diluc said, venom seemingly coming off his tounge glancing to his right at this strange man,” anyways, who is this man that you are with?”  
Traveller was taken aback but replied, “Ah him? I found him outside, he was seemingly lost so I brought him in here, and we were talking about what he remembered!”.  
Diluc responded seemingly confused, “that’s strange.. mind if I borrow him for a couple minutes?”.  
“Sure I don’t mind, I have to go anyway, I need to meet Paimon in Liyue, I have some business to attend to there with childe. Have fun!” Traveller proceeded to grab his sword and exit the perimeter.  
“Hello.. and you are?” The voice of the strange man asked. “My name is Nico what about you?”  
“My name is Diluc, I am the owner of this winery, and you... you’re not from this place are you, you’re clothes are weird and unusual, just like travellers except... plain.. you seem like the boring type.. I don’t familarise myself with commoners often but I guess I can make an exception this once. Diluc examined the males face another time, this time he noticed a faint red tinted blush on the males face. OH MY GOD. Is he GAY??!  
Diluc. Was not ready. He saw the look in this males eyes, he wanted to rail him. Women give him this look all the time and obviously that bitch Donna won’t be getting it any time soon, I mean.. look at her.  
“Hello?” Nico said slightly alarmed by the amount of anger Diluc is emitting. He is scared honestly. But he finds Diluc so scarily attractive that he needs to atleast find a way to rail him once.  
“Nico, you have that look in your eyes that tells me you want to fuck me, would you care to come upstairs?”  
“OF COURSE DADDY DILUC ANYTHING FOR YOU! Aaaah, I can feel myself jizzing right now, let’s go!”  
They find themselves running upstairs into a spare room, there was a counter top empty but large enough for one of them to fit on, they started kissing and diluc pinned Nico onto the counter top, they made out for a couple minutes and then....  
Yeah this is where it ends I don’t do smut you horny bastards  
(I made this as a joke for a friend) don’t take this literally.  
Aha xox


End file.
